Autobots and Decepticons
by Prizm
Summary: Oh just a little romance staring Alita One
1. Default Chapter

Autobots and Decepticons by Tfrpgid And Prizm  
  
Night on Cybertron. Light from the system's sun being gently Reflected off of the metal world's moons. For some, it meant a Delightful dip in an energon pool. For others, well, some things Never changed.  
  
*Iacon* Optimus Prime sat in the command chair in the Iacon Control room. He watched the monitor before him, and the display of evil being shown on it. Earth had intertwined with the Autobot/Decepticon war, and now it was suffering for it. Megatron and his usual lackeys Soundwave (and his tapes) and Star Scream naturally tagging along, had returned to earth and was laying waste to the heavily populated area called San Francisco.  
  
Looking down to Jazz, the Autobot operating the monitoring systems which picked up this display, Optimus spoke," Jazz, gather the available Autobots. We move out at once. Have them go to the hangar, then meet me there. We've got a shuttle to prep."  
  
Not waiting for a response, knowing Jazz to be a loyal friend and ally, Prime rose from his chair and left the control room. As he headed to the hangar bay to prepare the shuttle for launch, he activated his personal com-system, "Elita, it seems Megatron has made sure that another set of plans is ruined. I'm bringing a team of Autobots to earth once more. Megatron must be stopped."  
  
Elita's personal com-system beeped "Yes." She answered. "It seems That Megatron has made sure that another set of plains is ruined. I'M bringing a team of Autobots to earth once more. Megatron must be stopped." as she listened to Optimus she knew she would tell her to Stay here because it was to dangerous she thought sarcastily but She had made up her mind to go anyway even if she had to sneak Aboard the ship.  
  
*Earth* Soundwave watched as his wrecked havoc on the city. Laser Beak taking Out humans from a distance, while Ravage pounced and tore them apart. Frenzy, his arms turned into what a layman might call double ended hammers, busied himself with creating a large chasm. Laughing as buildings began to fall into them; he called out to his brother, "Yo Rumble looks like I'm in the lead for most damage. You ain't got a pray of topping me."  
  
Megatron remained high above the city, hovering in place. Not caring to aim, he fired off blast after blast of high powered energy from his arm cannon. He rained down destruction on the human city. He would occasionally glance to Soundwave and Starscream, seeing the carnage they were responsible for. Mindless destruction...this was something he should have done sooner.  
  
Alita observed the destruction from her small window in the cargo hold onboard the shuttle she knew she would have to help but she had to make sure no one spotted her. The ship landed and she stayed hidden and she fallowed the other Autobots keeping well back.  
  
She watched the battle from a near by building and she fired on the decepticons and she actually hit Megatron not enough to much damage but to stop him from hitting Optimus. She heard Megatron calling for a retreat and she was relived, she was ready to leave and she heard something and she turned around and she saw that Soundwave had his weapon trained on her "Put your weapon down." He comandered her. She knew at this close range he could do some serious damage to her; she let her blaster hang on her thumb as she held up her hands. He took it from her and bond her hands behind her back, then he radioed "Megatron I have captured Alita One." "Good." She heard him answer 'great what a big mess I've got my self into now.' She thought "And Soundwave see she isn't damaged in anyway." He said and she wondered what he was up to.  
  
Later Alita awoke her head hurt something furious, she looked around and wondered where she was then she remembered it all, the last thing she remember was being injected with some type of fluid. She looked around the room she was in it was quite beautiful tall windows lined one wall she realized this room was a living room she noticed some chairs and some couches. The sun shined through the windows and she wondered where she was, she got up off the couch she was sitting on and looked out the window, she knew she was in Valnacron 'Oh great.' She thought 'Right in the middle of the Decepticon's Capital.'  
  
Then she heard the door she quickly moved back to the couch and laid down and shut off her optics to make like she was asleep. She heard Megatron and Soundwave come over by her, she wanted to scream. Then she heard Megatron say "Strip her." "What!?" she said and sat straight up "You will not." She yelled "Soundwave take her and have that symbol removed and find a better color for her." Megatron ordered. "Remove my symbol." She shouted as she did picked her up off the couch by her arms her feet didn't even touch the ground "You don't have a say in this." He shouted at her she swallowed, she was afraid, she knew he could kill her so easy, as she felt his strong hands on her arms, then he put her down and shoved her at Soundwave.  
  
Her took her to the repair bay and shoved her in this little room "Take off your armor and give it to me." He ordered her. "No." She protested "Take it off or I will remove it." He said. She was so mad she took it off and then threw it over the top of the cubical. She sat there and waited to her what seemed like forever. Then something dark purple landed at her feet, she picked it up it was her armor it also had white and sliver places on it too. She put it on because she knew Soundwave would be telling her to put it on or he would and she did relish the idea of him putting it on her, but she had a strange feeling someone else would be taking it off her, she didn't know weather to be mad, scared or appalled. She knew she was going more to the scared feeling than anything else.  
  
The door opened to the cubical and Soundwave was there to collect her. She wanted to ask if she looked okay but she thought 'why should I care.' Just then she caught a glimpse of her self in a mirror, she stopped to look and she was quite pleased with the way she looked. Soundwave stopped and turned around to look at her, he gave her a minute to look at herself "Come On." He said she looked at him a nodded. She walked beside him "Do you like the color?" he asked her. She was taken aback by him being nice to her. "Yes." she answered and then blurted out without thinking "Do you think Megatron will like it?" and she couldn't believe she said that as she looked at Soundwave his optics seem to smile "I'm sure he will." He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

He took her back up to the place were she hand been before "What is this room?" she asked hoping he would answer her. "Megatron's Quarters." He said. She suddenly felt scared "Don't worry he's not here." Soundwave said reading her concerns "Oh." She said. Then he let her in, she walked in and the doors shut behind her. She turned around as she heard it shut and lock, she was so jumpy. She wondered if anybody knew she was here, probably not and know one would miss her for weeks maybe even mouths, everyone knew she liked to disappear for awhile to be alone.  
  
She walked back over to the couch she had been laying on earlier and sat down she started to wonder what Megatron had in store for her. The longer she sat the more nervous she got, she felt to a strange fluttery feeling when she started to think about some of the *things* he could do to her, what was the matter with her did she actually want to do that with him.  
  
Much later she was about to fall asleep from extreme boredom, she was leaning on her hand and she felt her head drop a few times, just then she heard the door and she just about jumped out of her chassis she stood up and turned around and she saw him leaning against the doorframe watching her, she just stood there crossed her arms and watched him. They seemed to have a battle of wills staring at each other until she looked away, he laughed at her, she felt her anger sore and she wanted to scream. He walked over by her and sat down across from where she was standing "Sit down." He told her but she wouldn't budge "Sit." He yelled at her she knew she was making him mad and that pleased her but she didn't want to over do it. She sat down across from him.  
  
She didn't say anything for a long while and neither did he. Then she suddenly asked. "What are you going to do to me?" rather angrily and she noticed his optics narrowed and he got up and she fallowed "Understand this I'm not answering your questions you are a prisoner here." He shouted at her and she went and sat down on the couch.  
  
One stellar cycle passed and she was starting to wander if anyone cared she was gone, she felt upset and mad and being here didn't help any. She was starting to regret yelling at Soundwave and even Megatron, he was even nice to her sometimes but that never lasted long, and he never even touched her except to shove her around and to yell at her but he never hurt her. She decided she would try to not yell at them or back at them ,well Soundwave never yelled at her but Megatron was a different story that was a once a day thing for them to fight with each other. She sometimes wished they could go a whole day without fighting 'Yeah right.' She thought and she smiled "What are you smiling about?" He asked her "Nothing." she answered and looked back at the computer she was sitting at and she wished she hadn't answered that way, he was smiling at her and now she knew he wouldn't for the rest of the day and probably the next day and who knows how long, she liked his smile even though she didn't see it that often.  
  
She was right the entire next day he completely ignored her and she wanted to laugh he was worse than she was. She caught her self a couple of times before she started laughing; she just shook her head and went back to work. They let her put in data that was not of any great importance but she did learn of an attack on Iacon for the fallowing week. She had an overwhelming since of dread come over her, she had a real bad feeling about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that cycle she was in his quarters pacing back

in forth she was trying to talk herself in to going to

the repair bay. "Neverous." Someone asked her and she

turned around and Megatron was watching her, she

wanted to run to him so bad. "You're not actually

worried about me are you? He teased her she was

shocked he never teased her she "Not at all." She

teased back "Then why were you pacing?" He asked "No

reason." She said and tried not to smile "I saw that."

He said "What?" she asked innocently and smiled. She

realized that she would never forget today as she

watched him move over to one of the couches and set

down, she fallowed and sat across from him "I'm glad

your better." She said and then wanted to kill herself

for saying that and he smiled at her 'I'm so stupid.'

She thought 'I can't believe I said that.' And she

smiled back. Then a few minutes later his com beeped.

He answered it and she knew it was Soundwave. He

talked to him for a minute or two then turned it off.

"I have to go." He said as he stood up and walked

towards the door, she fallowed just as they were to

the door he turned around and she almost walked right

into him and she watched him confused she was about to

ask him what was the matter when he kissed her. As

soon as it began it ended. She just looked at him,

then she slid her arms around his neck and she kissed

him as he kissed her back, she felt a warm tingling

sensation began to spread through her limbs she

enjoyed that feeling. She never wanted to stop but he

released her and she smiled at him and he smiled and

then left his quarters.

Then a week later he was in the most foul mood. And

she wished he would make up his mind if he was going

to be nice to her or not. She asked "What is your

problem?" she was sick of him yelling at her for no

reason, well he did that anyway but she didn't feel

like listening to him anymore. "Don't bug me with your

stupid questions Autobot." He yelled at her. She

wanted to kill him, she got up and left she heard him

yelling at her, she ignored him. She saw Soundwave

coming towards her; he looked at her "What's wrong?"

He asked her he could see and since how angry she was.

"What the hell is wrong with Megatron?" she asked "I'd

say it has something to do with you." He answered "Me,

what did I do?" she asked. "Nothing." He answered and

she got madder, she left mumbling to herself

'Decepticons I'll never understand them.'

Much later that night she realized she could escape if

she really wanted to no one was watching her. She

decided to leave. She creped down the hall she hadn't

seen anyone so far. She was about to get into one of

the lifts and go down when she heard some voices and

she hid and she waited till she didn't hear them

anymore. She then got in the lift and went down to the

main floor. She remember a place were she could get

under ground and then get a ways from the main

building. She came up at Polyhex and since she had no

symbol she could hide better so she thought.

She had not been there a whole two hours when she

spotted some of the Decepticons 'Oh great.' she

thought 'don't waste time do they.' She moved away

from them and she ran into someone and she screamed as

he grabbed her "Calm yourself." Soundwave told her she

relaxed "It's you thank Primus." She said. "Your

wanted back at the base." He said as he let go of her.

"That's nice, see ya." she said and started to leave

"Alita." He said "Yes." She said and he just looked at

her "OH come on Soundwave, can't you just pretend you

never saw me." She asked. "No." he said "Oh fine." She

said, she knew this would never end she walked over to

him. She fallowed him back to Valnacron; she was not

at all pleased to be going back if Soundwave were sent

to find her she had no doubt that Megatron knew she

had left.


End file.
